


Welding Goggles

by LacePendragon



Series: Reposted RWBY Fics [40]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Double Penetration, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Threesome - M/M/M, aggressive sex, irondick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:35:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21528430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LacePendragon/pseuds/LacePendragon
Summary: Taiyang comes to Vale and dukes it out with Qrow. James suggests a more productive release of their tension.
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/James Ironwood/Taiyang Xiao Long
Series: Reposted RWBY Fics [40]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1551526
Comments: 6
Kudos: 72





	Welding Goggles

**Author's Note:**

> Oh boy. Welding Goggles was... and is, actually, one of my favourite smut fics. It completely ignores what real life refractory periods would be, and it's just _wild_. I really enjoyed this fic, when writing it, and I loved the response it got, when it was up.
> 
> This was written in March of 2016 and was requested to be re-uploaded by a lovely person on Tumblr.
> 
> Enjoy!

Qrow wasn’t sure when Taiyang made landfall. As it stood, the only reason he _knew_ Tai was in Vale was because the man had thrown him through a pillar in the courtyard about four seconds ago. With a grunt, Qrow back flipped onto his feet, pulled out his sword-scythe, and dropped it into position just in time to block Tai’s next attack.

The two traded parries and blows across the courtyard, Tai’s flames torching the grass beneath their feet and Qrow’s sword slicing through anything it could find. A crowd quickly gathered. Qrow paid it no mind. He focused on the anger in his gut, the frustration that clenched his jaw, and the heat that swept through him whenever Tai got too close. Whether that heat was from Tai’s fire or from something else. Well. Qrow didn’t have time to think about that.

With a snarl, Qrow swung at Tai. Tai blocked it and swung back. A leap, a back flip, and another swing. But Qrow couldn’t get any good angles. Tai wasn’t fast, not like Qrow and Ruby were, but he was strong. The man could take everything Qrow had and come back for more like it was nothing.

The only way Qrow was going to win was if he fought dirty. A smirk quirked his lips as he danced away from Tai. He’d have to be subtle, because there were kids around, after all. But he could do subtle. He did subtle with James all the time. He swallowed a chuckle and came at Tai.

Tai was expecting another hit, so he faltered when Qrow darted in close, bodies pressed together, and head-butted him. The fires leaped around Tai as he stumbled back. He planted a foot and came at Qrow again, teeth bared. Qrow slid around him, smooth as silk, and flashed a grin, one eye gleaming.

There was a split second of silence, of hesitation between the two, then Tai was grinning as well. He came at Qrow harder this time. Faster and with a new purpose. They drove each other around the courtyard, dancing and weaving and slashing at each other. Qrow’s sword and Tai’s punches. He didn’t bother to drop the scythe. There wasn’t enough room or enough reason to. Tai wanted to hurt him. But he wasn’t going to do any real damage.

When Qrow hit the wall the last time, he felt his aura snap around him. Felt it flash and go taunt before fading out completely. Tai stumbled, eyes going wide at the flash. Qrow took the lead. He brought up his sword and swung wide. Caught Tai in the side of the head and saw the flash as his own aura died.

Tai went tumbling across the courtyard. A shout went up in the crowd. The two men were back on their feet in an instant, snarling and lunging for each other. Qrow got a hit on Tai’s eye. Tai got one on his nose. Blood gushed down into Qrow’s mouth. He spat. Flipped his sword over. Went for a side shot and-

A purple shield sprung up between them, forcing them back. The two hit the ground, still growling and snarling like dogs.

“That is enough, both of you,” snapped Glynda. Qrow turned to see Glynda, Ozpin, and James standing at the edge of the fight. At the flash of confusion in James’ eyes, Qrow dropped his gaze again, shame low in his gut. He hadn’t meant to let it go that far. He just wanted to tease Tai.

“My office,” said Ozpin. There was a pause wherein no one moved. “ _Now.”_

Qrow didn’t have to be told again. He got to his feet, head down, and trudged up to the school.

* * *

Up in the office, Qrow leaned against the desk, wad of paper towels pressed under his nose and to his fat lip. Tai leaned against the wall, icepack over his eye. In an hour, when their auras came back, this would heal on its own. But until then, they had to make do with good old modern medicine.

“I will only ask this once,” said Ozpin, slowly. “ _What_ has gotten into you two?” Silence. Ozpin narrowed their eyes. “Qrow.”

“He started it!” protested Qrow, throwing out the arm not holding up the paper towels toward Tai. “He threw me through a fucking pillar for no reason.”

Tai growled, low in his throat, and Qrow felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand. “ _No reason?_ ” he echoed, something dangerous in his eyes. Qrow swallowed and tasted blood and bile.

“Fuck you,” snapped Qrow. “I sent you a text calling you nothing I hadn’t before, Tai Tai.”

“Do _not_ with the Tai Tai,” Tai threw back. The two glared at each other, Qrow’s teeth still bloody when he bared them.

“That is not an answer,” said Ozpin, and their voice was as low and dangerous as Qrow had ever heard it. “You two caused enough damage to each other to cause actual physical harm to one another. The amount of dedication it takes to do that to huntsmen of your capacity…” Ozpin trailed off and sighed. “I expected better from two of Vale’s best, truly, I did.”

Qrow snorted. “Hey, if Tai Tai could keep his temper…”

“Could say the same to you, _little bird,_ ” said Tai.

Qrow growled and took a step forward. “You wanna fucking do this in Ozpin’s office?” he snapped.

Tai grinned, all teeth and predatory warning. “I’m not picky.”

Off on the side, James sighed. “I have a few theories on this,” he murmured. He looked to Ozpin, and Qrow saw them exchange a glance out of the corner of his eye. “Qrow, come on, let’s get you cleaned up.”

Qrow shot one last look over his shoulder at Taiyang as he was led from the room, one of James’ arms looped around his shoulders.

In the elevator, James sighed.

“What is going on with you and Taiyang?” asked James. “Last time I saw you two, you were disgustingly domestic. What changed?”

Qrow leaned against the elevator wall and smirked. “Jealous?” he asked.

“A little,” admitted James. “But you two raised those girls together, so I don’t hold it against you.”

Qrow smiled, chest warm. Yeah, he’d lucked out with this man. “Nah, nothing really happened. Just… tension coming to a boil, I guess.” Qrow shrugged, unable to keep the frustration out of his voice.

“What is this, sexual tension?” asked James, eyebrows raised. “Because you looked like you were about to have sex, back in the courtyard.”

Qrow grimaced and ran a hand over his face. “Honestly? I completely believe that’s what it is. And I think it _would_ solve ninety percent of our problems.”

James was silent. When Qrow looked up at him, the man looked thoughtful. He wondered if he’d misspoke. James appreciated honesty, but had that been too honest?

“Why not, then?” asked James after a long moment. The elevator opened. Qrow stood, staring, frozen in shock. James nudged him out of the elevator.

He stumbled along the hall, paper towels still held to his face, staring. “What?” he finally got out.

“If it would solve all this, why not sleep with him?” asked James.

Qrow wondered, briefly, if he he’d entered some kind of alternate universe. “Because we’re dating?” said Qrow, though it came out more of a question. “And monogamous?”

“One night won’t destroy that, Qrow,” murmured James. He bent close to Qrow’s ear and Qrow felt heat race up his spine at the breath ghosting against the shell. “Not if I’m in agreement as well.”

Qrow swallowed hard. Felt his pants tighten as heat danced along his nerves and sang James’ praises in his blood stream. “All right,” he said. “As long as you’re sure.”

James chuckled, warm and fond in Qrow’s ear. He slipped his arm around Qrow’s waist to pull him close as they walked. “Oh, I’m quite certain, I assure you.” And his voice was just this side of a purr.

As they walked, Qrow tried to keep his mind off the very, very dirty thoughts that ran through it, lest he make walking any more difficult than it had to be. He vowed to message Tai when he got back to his and James’ room. He didn’t know if Tai would be willing – especially if James was going to be there. But hey, it was worth a shot.

And god, if it wasn’t tempting.

* * *

Qrow sat on his and James’ bed, staring nervously at his scroll. He’d messaged Tai almost an hour ago, and there was still no response. James, for his part, looked completely at ease. He was stretched out on the bed, back to the headboard, arms behind his head, and naked but for a pair of grey sweatpants. Qrow was a little jealous, and a little turned on, come to think of it.

This… thing, whatever it was, could ruin a friendship that was over twenty years old. And while the tension between himself and Tai had been building for so long now that Qrow could scarcely remember the last time he’d looked at Tai without it being full of double meanings, he couldn’t help but be scared.

Tai was his best friend. James was his boyfriend. Even if he _wanted_ Tai, and had for quite some time, there was nothing romantic between them. Was that a blessing or a curse? Would it save them or ruin them? Qrow didn’t know. And the longer that message of his went unanswered, the tighter and larger the pit in his stomach became.

“Qrow,” said James, his voice soft and full of meaning. Qrow clenched his scroll harder, staring at the message screen like it would tell him the secrets of the universe. “Qrow.”

There was a pounding at the door to their apartment. Qrow looked up, brow furrowed. The pounding stopped for a second, then resumed again. Qrow got up and crossed the bedroom, then the living space, to the front door. When he opened it, Tai stood there, hair damp from the rain storm that had blown in over Vale in the last hour.

Qrow stepped back. Tai stepped forward. The door swung shut and Tai locked it.

“Were you serious?” asked Tai, his voice hoarse and a little breathless. Qrow wondered if he’d been running. “In your message?”

“Completely,” said Qrow. Tai made an abandoned growl in the back of his throat. Then his hands were coming up and cupping Qrow’s face and he was dragging Qrow in for a kiss so hot it seared Qrow’s lips.

When they pulled back, gasping, Qrow said, “James is in the bedroom. You sure you’re good with this?”

“ _Hell yes_ ,” breathed Tai. He shoved Qrow back a step and Qrow let himself be walked backward into his room. Tai shucked his jacket and shoes as he went, leaving them scattered on the living space floor. He kissed Qrow again as they hit the room, this time rougher. Their teeth clacked together and Qrow groaned into it. Let Tai shove him backward onto the bed.

Qrow fell back onto it with a soft “whump”. He propped himself up on his elbows and grinned at Tai.

“Hello, Taiyang,” said James from the end of the bed. Tai looked up, his eyes alight with a fire that wasn’t completely metaphorical.

“’Sup?” asked Tai, sounding surprisingly normal. “You really don’t mind?”

James shook his head. “Not at all.”

Qrow was still grinning. “So, shall we?” he asked. Tai returned his grin and peeled off his shirt in one go before climbing on top of Qrow. Qrow lifted one hand to fist Tai’s wet hair and drag him down for another bruising kiss. He groaned against Tai’s lips as Tai palmed him through his pants.

“Shit,” breathed Qrow as they pulled back, arching his back and tilting back his neck. Tai’s teeth, too sharp but oh so good, scraped his throat. Qrow shuddered under the ministrations and tugged tighter Tai’s hair.

Tai palmed Qrow through his pants again, the searing heat from his hands so different from the cool chill of metal Qrow was used to. He whined, low in his throat, and bucked up into Tai’s hand. Tai chuckled.

“Always this eager?” he asked. Qrow went to say something, but it dropped off into a moan as Tai dragged his teeth across his throat again.

“Only when it’s been a while,” said James, idly.

Taiyang lifted his head from Qrow’s throat to grin. “Really?” he asked, and there was a teasing heat to his voice that would have sounded so wrong from James but sounded so _right_ from Taiyang.

With a low noise, Qrow used Tai’s distraction to flip them over, perching himself in Tai’s lap with Tai staring up at him with wide eyes.

“You snooze, you lose,” quipped Qrow.

Tai narrowed his eyes. “What are you, twelve?” Qrow rolled his hips hard against Tai’s and Tai moaned, arching into the touch.

“Always this eager?” asked Qrow, tone teasing. Tai just glared up at him with hooded eyes and flushed cheeks. Qrow chuckled and shucked off his own shirt, throwing it aside, before leaning over Tai and peppering kisses along his jaw and throat.

Tai hummed, entangling his fingers in Qrow’s hair as Qrow slid his hands down Tai’s bare and scarred chest. When Qrow pulled back, Tai leaned his head back to stare at James.

“Are you not joining us?” asked Tai, sounding a little confused.

James chuckled, the sound warm and low. It stirred a heat through Qrow that made him shiver and he saw when Tai saw the gesture. Saw the lop-sided smile and raised eyebrow in confusion, then realization.

“In a bit,” said James. “For now… I’m just enjoying the view.” Qrow felt more than saw Tai shiver at the low, purring tones of James voice. He grinned, a little smug.

“Ha, it gets you too,” said Qrow. He trailed his nails down Tai’s chest and felt him jump. “Oooh. You _like_ that.” The tease in his tone returned and he lifted his gaze to smirk at James, who raised an eyebrow in return.

“What are you two planning?” asked Tai. Qrow grinned and raked his fingers down Tai’s chest a little harder.

“Nothing,” said Qrow, the picture of innocence. If innocence could be captured in a half-naked man with an obvious boner straddling another half-naked man, that was.

Tai groaned again, back arching. Qrow rolled his hips, hissing at the friction and the heat emanating off of Tai. It was good, but not nearly enough.

His hands found Tai’s damnable cargo shorts and he yanked at them, shoving them down Tai’s hips and throwing them to the floor. Tai’s boxers were camouflage, because of course they were, and Qrow rolled his eyes fondly.

Qrow traced the bulge in Tai’s boxers, eyes dancing with mirth. He grinned down at Tai before cupping him lightly, then squeezing tight and grinning. Tai’s hips twitched.

Qrow slid down Tai’s body, pressing kisses down his stomach and letting his teeth graze the muscles. Tai had burn scars scattered on his body, mixing with the fire Dust infused tattoos that often gave them to him. He reached Tai’s boxers and grinned, eyes alight.

“What’s your refractory period?” asked Qrow.

Tai blinked. “About eleven minutes, why – _jesus fuck!_ ” Tai’s hips bucked and his voice rose into a shout as Qrow slid down his boxers and took him into his mouth in one smooth motion. Qrow fought the urge to laugh around Tai’s cock.

He hollowed his cheeks and sucked eagerly, eyelashes fluttering. Tai’s hand clenched in his hair, entire body taunt and burning up under Qrow’s touch.

Qrow reached up and planted one hand on Tai’s hip, rubbing slow circles. He grasped the base of Tai’s cock with the other, twisting. Tai whined. Qrow did chuckle at that, the soft breaths ghosting Tai’s cock. He jerked as Tai jerked up into his mouth. Planted his hand more firmly to force him back down. Tried not to gag.

“You all right, Qrow?” asked James, the concern in his voice. Qrow hummed. Tai groaned and gripped his hair tighter.

Qrow sucked hard at Tai’s cock, dragging his teeth lightly up its length before swiping his tongue across the head. Tai’s hips bucked again. Qrow held them down as best he could. He kept up – sucking and licking and dragging his tongue. Pulled off to blow on Tai’s cock and heard the man keen. Heard James’ low chuckle as he watched Tai crumble under Qrow.

Qrow twisted Tai’s cock in his grip again. Dragged his tongue across the head before engulfing as much as he could and sucking. Let his hand drag down Tai’s hip and drift inward. He rolled Tai’s balls across his fingers, humming around Tai’s cock.

“Qrow,” said Tai, his voice broken and needy. Tight with want and on the knife-edge of climax. Qrow hummed again. Swirled his tongue again before dragging his hand lower. Pressing on that spot just behind his balls.

Tai shouted, a sharp, wordless cry as his hips bucked. Qrow pulled off and blew, jerking the hand wrapped around the base one last time. Tai came with a second cry. Arched his hips as he spilled across his hips and stomach.

Qrow clicked his tongue before leaning in and dragging it up Tai’s stomach. Tai whimpered, a sound that Qrow hadn’t heard in years, and then, it had only been by accident.

“Where did you learn to do that?” asked Tai.

“Jimmy,” said Qrow. “Got a lot of practice on him.” Tai nodded, checks flushed and chest heaving from his panting.

Qrow cocked an eyebrow at James, looking over Tai’s prone and panting form. “Still just wanna watch?” asked Qrow. James chuckled and crooked his fingers, beckoning Qrow forward.

Qrow clambered across the bed, climbing over Tai, who was radiating heat like a miniature sun, and settling into James’ lap. James was still wearing his sweatpants, though they were tenting pretty noticeably now.

“So,” said Qrow, draping his arms around James’ neck. “What can we do for the next eleven minutes?” James chuckled and cupped Qrow’s hips in his larger hands. Cool metal on one side, warm flesh on the other. Qrow shivered and dragged James in for a kiss.

“You’re going to fucking time it, aren’t you?” rasped Tai from the end of the bed.

Qrow smirked as he drew back from the kiss. “Should we?”

“I’m sure we’ll figure it out on our own,” said James. He dragged their hips flush together and rolled his up into Qrow’s. Qrow groaned, throwing his enthusiasm into the roll of his hips.

Qrow grabbed the lube from the end table and slicked his hand up while James wriggled them both out of their pants and shorts. That done, Qrow wrapped that hand around both their cocks – James’ metal one and his own, smaller, flesh and blood one. Different but both still so good.

He jerked them slowly, enjoying the tight grip of his fingers and the slow roll of his hips. James gripped his ass, rolling their hips tighter and tighter together.

They traded kisses with their lazy strokes. Qrow’s free hand gripping James’ hair and tugging him closer.

The build-up was slow, languid. Just fast enough to keep up with Taiyang’s claims. Qrow buried his face into James’ collarbone as the heat pooled low in his groin. His strokes gave up their languid ways and grew hurried. Tighter and sharper. Soft whimpers slipped from his throat as he tried to keep himself from dragging the end closer than it had to be.

“Shit,” breathed Qrow. James’ hands moved from his ass to his hips, gripping him closer and murmuring soft words in his ears. One of James’ hands came forward and wrapped itself around Qrow’s hand on their cocks. Stroked them together. Colder and tighter than Qrow could hope for.

His vision spotted. His ears hummed. He buried his face deeper into James’ collarbone and cried out. Spilled between them as the heat washed over him and left his entire body shaking and shivering. James grunted, hips snapping into Qrow’s faltering hand. His own, dry, orgasm washing over him.

Qrow panted. Allowed James to peel Qrow off of him and set him down on the bed. He slumped backward on the pillows and watched James climb across the bed to settle between Taiyang’s legs.

Taiyang had moved back while they were busy, his entire body now properly on the bed instead of hanging off. He watched, curiously, as James held up the bottle of lube, one eyebrow raised in question.

“Yeah,” said Taiyang, his voice rough. He cleared his throat. “Go for it.”

Qrow watched, sprawled against the pillows and a little out of breath, as James opened Taiyang up. Taiyang arced into the touch, head tilted back and eyes squeezed shut. Mouth open in a sharp, audible gasp that quickly split off into many smaller, wetter gasps.

Cold fingers with a lot of slick. Qrow remembered that first time. Remembered the way James had slowly, achingly, spread him open. Remembered the cool press of metal against his prostate. He shivered at the thought. Scooted down the bed a bit and reached out to tangle his fingers in Taiyang’s hair. Taiyang groaned and reached back, wrapping his hand in Qrow’s.

“Oh god,” croaked Taiyang.

James hummed and kept up his ministrations. He looked up at Qrow with hooded eyes, lips quirked in a way that was far too mischievous for Qrow’s liking.

“What are you planning, Jim?” asked Qrow, aware that his own voice was raspier than usual. He tugged lightly at Taiyang’s hair and heard the other man whine.

“A few things,” said James. His tone was carefully casual and absent. Like he was reciting a grocery list and not pressing his fingers into another man’s asshole.

Quite the trick, if Qrow was being honest. And not one that Qrow himself had ever mastered.

Taiyang’s hips jerked, a sudden, sharp noise slipping out of him. Qrow smirked. Met James’ gaze. He knew exactly what had just happened.

With a whine, Taiyang snapped his hips up into James’ hand and James reached out with his free, flesh hand and pressed Tai’s hips back into the sheets. Held them there.

“Why can he do that with one hand?” hissed Tai, staring at the ceiling with a clenched jaw. James only chuckled in response.

Qrow stroked Taiyang’s hair as James continued to work at Taiyang. Until Taiyang was keening and begging and wriggling against the sheets. Face flushed, body hot, and entire body taunt. Qrow let Tai grip his fingers tight enough to hurt. It was the only point of control Taiyang had and he clung to it tightly.

“Oh god,” croaked Taiyang. His cock twitched and so do his hips. It was leaking against his taut stomach muscles. Qrow looked at James, who looked back at him.

And then James pulled off.

Taiyang twitched. Then twitched again. Keened and tried to wriggle back toward James.

“What?” asked Tai, gasping wetly. “Why’d you stop?”

“Qrow?” asked James.

“Yeah, hon?”

“Get under him. Get him on his belly,” said James. There was a wry amusement in his tone that had Qrow grinning and Tai whimpering.

Qrow helped Taiyang to roll over and slipped underneath him, letting them lay chest to chest. He wiggled his hips to get comfier and heard Taiyang curse. There was a moment of silence, then, Taiyang’s hips gave two aborted thrusts against Qrow’s and he was coming in streaks across their bellies, face buried in Qrow’s shoulder.

Qrow stroked his hair through it, let the man jerk his hips against Qrow’s until he was spent.

“Sorry,” mumbled Taiyang. He grimaced as he pulled off Qrow’s shoulder.

“No rush,” replied Qrow, voice soft. “We can wait for you.”

Qrow saw James smooth his hands down Taiyang’s back. Tai shivered. “Besides,” said James in that low voice of his. “I figured that might happen.”

“What are you _planning_?” asked Taiyang.

“Things,” said James, tone teasing.

Taiyang snorted. “That’s helpful.”

Another chuckle. “It wasn’t meant to be,” replied James. “Qrow?”

Qrow had long since figured out what James was planning. Why he’d wanted Qrow under Taiyang but still on his back. He nodded, nudging Taiyang’s hips with his knees to get him to lift off Qrow. His own cock was hardening again, recovered from his earlier tryst with James and more than a little interested in what was going on.

The only warning Qrow got was a smile from James, soft and sweet despite the arousal darkening his eyes. Then, his cool metal fingers wrapped around Qrow’s cock, rolling a condom onto it before slicking him up.

“For chaffing,” explained James, when Qrow raised an eyebrow. Qrow shrugged. Hey, if he thought it was worth the effort.

“For _what_?” asked Taiyang, looking over his shoulder. James winked, the smile on his face far too amused and playful to be coy.

“Ready?” asked Qrow, wriggling his hips.

Taiyang swallowed. “Sure, but I haven’t…”

“Not a problem, we have time,” said Qrow, easily. With a little help from James, Taiyang positioned himself to slide down and onto Qrow’s cock. Both men hissed at the contact, bodies shivering with want. Qrow was glad he’d already gotten off once tonight, or else he wouldn’t have stood a chance at lasting through the next phase of James’ plan.

Because, as Taiyang settled himself on Qrow again, James planted one hand on Taiyang’s back, and then slipped a metal digit inside Tai alongside Qrow’s cock.

Taiyang swore. Loudly. He gripped the sheets on either side of Qrow’s head. Back arching, body shaking, face pressing into Qrow’s chest.

“Oh my _god_ ,” he croaked. Qrow bit down on his own lip to keep from doing anything rash. They had time, he told himself. They had time. He needed to not rush things. James had a good pace going even if it was _infuriatingly_ unsatisfying at the moment.

So Qrow hung on. Gripping Taiyang’s shoulders and pressing kisses to his jaw, throat, and mouth, while James opened him up a second time. And Qrow hung on while James’ cool fingers slid alongside the hot, pressing heat of Taiyang’s ass. And Qrow hung on through all of it, feeling Taiyang grow hard against his stomach for the third, and hopefully finally, time that night.

And as James’ fingers slid out from next to Qrow’s aching, twitching cock, Qrow braced himself, hanging on to Taiyang tightly, who had dissolved into whimpering against Qrow’s throat some time ago.

“You all right?” asked Qrow. He stroked Taiyang’s hair, words in his ear.

“Yeah,” croaked Taiyang. He cleared his throat. “Never knew you had it in you, though, to do something like this.”

Qrow laughed, soft and fond. “James brings out the best in people, what can I say?” He pressed a gentle kiss to Taiyang’s brow. “Ready?”

Taiyang nodded. “Ready,” he breathed.

Qrow met James’ gaze and James nodded. Then, with painstaking slowness, James’ metal cock slid in alongside Qrow’s.

There was a moment of sheer, white-hot, mind-numbing pleasure before Qrow got a hold of himself again. He wasn’t sure who was louder in that moment – him or Taiyang – and he really didn’t care. One of his hands left Taiyang’s shoulder to gently cup his ass, kneading it softly while Taiyang cursed and buried himself against Qrow. His cock was wedged between their stomachs, trapped there unless Taiyang could convince himself to move.

“Tai, talk to me,” Qrow managed to bite out. James was staring at them with hooded eyes and a pinched expression. The cool of his cock a sharp contrast to the blazing inferno of Taiyang Xiao Long. Qrow tried to keep his head, but it was a losing battle. Pleasure and want and hunger and _need_ ripped across his body in waves, swarming around his head and leaving him gasping for coherent thought. All of slithering off into nothingness that was encompassed by heat and cold and too much friction that was not enough all at the same time.

“I’m good,” said Taiyang. He buried his face deeper into Qrow’s shoulder. “Please don’t make me talk.”

Qrow kissed his hair again and gently kneaded his ass. “Okay,” he breathed. He looked up at James and nodded. “Go for it.”

James shifted positions, flashing another smile at Qrow tingled half with love and half with arousal, and thrust in alongside Qrow. Qrow’s own movements were much shallower, an upward roll of his hips that did little for thrusting but a great deal for friction between himself and Taiyang.

James’ own thrusts were sharp but not terribly deep. A glorious roll of cold and heat, of friction and slickness. Faster and faster as Qrow gripped Taiyang’s ass and forced himself to hang on.

It was never going to last long. Not even close. From the way Taiyang gripped Qrow to the way Qrow gripped back. To the way James stared down at them both as he thrust into Taiyang over and over again. Slick and friction. Hot and cold. Tightness that Qrow had never experienced before and god, did he want to be in the middle of this someday.

Another time. Another place. But not now.

Taiyang’s teeth kept grazing Qrow’s shoulder. James’ cock kept sliding along Qrow’s as Qrow scrambled to thrust from his own position. Three sets of hips rolling and rolling sent pleasure skittering across Qrow’s body until he couldn’t _think._ He needed more but there was nothing more to do. Nothing more to handle.

And then, a cool, slick finger slid inside him.

Qrow screamed. His hips jumped. James stared at him with unabashed hunger as he held down Taiyang with one hand and worked Qrow open with the other.

And more and more. Fingers inside him, cock alongside his, Taiyang biting onto his shoulder even as whimpers and whines and keens kept sliding out of his throat.

And Qrow had started babbling. Sharp words that bled into the air. Calls of “more” and “James” and “Tai” and “oh god _yes_ ”. Babbles about how good it felt and how much he wanted it and how much Tai wanted it. Babbles of how James looked – god he looked good, didn’t he?

And Taiyang’s noise and Qrow’s babbles and James grunts all mixed together until the sounds of flesh on flesh on flesh and metal were mostly drowned out.

Then James’ fingers were crooking inside of Qrow and Taiyang was clenching around him and _oh._

He cried out. Back arching as the heat finally overtook him. Entire body shaking and shuddering through a too-intense orgasm that had his breath catching and his vision spotting. He gripped Taiyang as hard as he could, head bowing as a scream ripped itself from his throat.

James kept going. Harder and harder now that Qrow was stuttering. Fingers sliding out as Qrow was spent and hands on Taiyang’s hips to redouble his efforts. Taiyang scrambled against Qrow, whining loudly as he found his own end, coating their stomachs where his cock was trapped between them.

And James wasn’t long after that, only a handful of more thrusts before his body was tensing, his head was tipping back, and his entire body was shuddering with tipped-over pleasure.

Qrow was faintly aware of James sliding them out of Taiyang. Of Taiyang rolling off Qrow and laying on the bed next to him. Of James pulling the condom off Qrow, tying it, and returning to wipe off both Taiyang and Qrow.

And then of James dropping himself onto Qrow’s other side. Faintly, Qrow was grateful for their large bed.

“Are you two going to be all right?” asked James. His voice was still hoarse, but now it was also tinged with concern. Qrow found the agency to roll over and curl against James’ metal side, humming.

“Yup,” said Qrow. “Just gonna sleep for a week, first.”

“Tai?” asked James.

Taiyang groaned. “I think Qrow and I will get along just fine after that,” he said. Qrow laughed against James’ collarbone. James rumbled with laughter next to him.

“Good,” said James. “I’m glad.”

And so was Qrow. He’d been worried this whole thing would ruin their friendship, but it had only taken the tension out of it. And Qrow? Qrow was looking forward to Tai’s proper reaction to all that, just as soon as he woke up.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always appreciated!


End file.
